jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Twilight'sSpaceStar17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brermeerkat (talk) 21:50, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Ren. Hi, Tiger. Hi, Aaron. S'up? :-D Hey, Twilight. Welcome to to the wiki. : ) Tigerman531 (talk) 22:07, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jeffrey and Jaden. I'm just so happy to be on the Wiki with you guys. :-D Twilight. A word on YouTube, please. Okay. Hi Twilight. Sorry I haven't said hi to ya yet, so I figured I'd HI Twilight, Welcome to the Wiki! Andy Gott (talk) 00:39, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. It's a great honor! :-D Hey Twilight, check out the Adventure Series page I made. Hope ya like it if ya haven't seen it yet: http://jadensadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight%27s_Adventures_Series I saw it. :-) Sorry about that. I know you want to help, but we already planned to doing Civil War ourselves. And it wouldn't seem fair if you didn't do your own crossover of the movie. It's okay, I understand that. I can next time ask a permission if there'll be a chance. Hang on, Twilight. Let me think of something to benefit you but satisfy my big brother. What's that? I'll think of something. I promise. Same here. Okay, thanks. What's up, Dean Cadance. Cute shoes. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Dean Cadance: Why thanks. *smiles* Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 04:55, June 15, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm curious, Dean Cadance. When you sit at a desk, Why do you slip your feet out of your golden high heel shoes or cross your feet together and take off your shoes sometimes? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Dean Cadance: It's a long story, I always do that when I'm on a break or something. Say, Dean Cadance. Would you, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and your pony counterpart, Princess Cadance, be my friends along with Twilight and Rarity? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Also, Happy Birthday, Twilight! ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter (to Twilight) Hello? (to Rarity) How's your Rainbooms outfit? How did you take your shoes? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter hey twilight. Hi twilight. My name's Connor Lacey. Midnight Sparkle Fear factor Twilight... I have a great fear of Midnight Sparkle... She's scares me and strikes fear into my heart... I'm just scared, that's all... (PuppyPower32) Glad I'm happy I'm not the only one who have a huge fear and grudge on her. She haunted me and my twin sister all the days and nights, even in our nightmares... I just have a fear that she'll return one day... *hugs you* Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 07:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Twilight! I've got some good news! Ren and Megan adopted me as their daughter. And so, that means that makes you my adopted sister! (PuppyPower32) Really? Congrats! Welcome to the family. :-) Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 20:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Twi, gotta question. Is there a differince between the catagories "Twilight's Adventure members" & "The Rainbooms" or is there no differince whatsoever? Andy Gott (talk) 13:11, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I can call both categories about me and my friends' band whatever I like, just for others to know what characters I have. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 19:23, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I understand that. But what I'm saying is which one is for the team cause I always get confused as to which one to refure to as the main team cause one catagory has more than the other one. Andy Gott (talk) 19:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Both. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 20:06, October 27, 2016 (UTC) How is your day, Twilight? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Hello? I'm sorry. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I know how you feel about your fear of Midnight Sparkle ~ Connor Lacey Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, Twilight! What are you gonna get for Christmas? (ZackLEGOHarryPotter) Happy New Year, Princess Twilight Sparkle! (kisses your hand) ~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Transformers: Robots in disguise (2015) ~~Hey, Twilight. Who's your favourite RID (2015) character? (Transformersprimefan)~~ Auntie Twilight? Will I get in trouble for using Cleo and her posse as basketballs? What's you're planning? Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 21:02, January 26, 2017 (UTC) And I guess you didn't know it was my birthday today. :) ...!!!! OH! I'm sorry... :-( Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 21:22, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day, Auntie Twilight! And Happy Hearts and Hooves' Day to you too! :-D Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 16:04, February 14, 2017 (UTC) You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. You have another message from Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I said, you have another message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have the third message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, you have the third message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki! - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Can you respond to my message: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:310803#4? Please. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Hello? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have another message, Miss Twilight. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, you have another message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Can you hear me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Can you answer to my message on Pooh's Adventures Wiki: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:312858. Please? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:317481. Can you answer it? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter. Hey zacklegoharrypotter? Please give twilight some space. She's busy and she'll have time for you if you be patient. Okay? (To KyletheHuman177) Ok, Kyle. I understand. Sorry. (To Twilight) Sorry, Twilight. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Answer this: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:318272. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter legoheroharrypotterzach - what did i just say? that means sending her links too. (To KyleTheHuman177) Sorry. It's ZackLEGOHarryPotter. How are you doing? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Take your time. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Sorry to bother you. You have a message from me: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:317481. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have another message from me: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:319644. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Legoharrypotterzack - I told you not to bother her and showing her links. It's like your not even listening. (To KyletheHuman) I'm sorry. Forgive me? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter alright dude, but i don't wanna have this conversation again. Just take your time. Sorry to bother you, but You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Answer to my message on Pooh's Adventures Wiki tomorrow. Just take your time, I know you're a very busy girl, Twilight. Sorry. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Hi Princess Twilight. It's an honour to meet the leader of the Rainbooms. Hi Princess Twilight. It's an honour to meet the leader of the Rainbooms. Hey Connor lacy So hey twilight, I've notice you still have respond back but I'm just a little worried is all. So whenever you have the time to talk or so? Would be great ^^ Hey twilight, I'm still waiting for any responds from any recent posts I may of sent to you, so whenever you get the time, no pressure. : ) Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 18:27, August 25, 2017 (UTC)Please be patient with me. I'll respond to you whenever I get a chance. I'm sorry for bothering you and wasting your time... My videoes don't please you anymore... You have your own life to make videos... You don't need me anymore... I'll go.. Code: Fine. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 20:25, August 25, 2017 (UTC) um twilight? i'm sorry about what happend.... you don't have to watch my videoes... please, i won't bother you about it ever again... i won't even post videoes on google+ anymore, i can only post you just RP pics or just pics for you to like, i'll be patient... please don't hate me forever.. <:-( If you really think this is our *so called* friendship like you ALWAYS say that, then I respect your opinion. You started to sound a lot like Ralphie when you're in bad side. I just don't understand why we always make big deal and fight every time when we either disagree, throw negative thoughts, over-react like babies, getting angry easily, and get extremely confused. I'm sorry, I just need a lot more space to be alone. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 15:41, August 26, 2017 (UTC)